


It's going to be alright Zayn.

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Sad, Sad Louis, Sad Zayn, What Was I Thinking?, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Zayn, there’s news and- and you need to get here”</p>
<p>”Paul, it’s 3 in the morning, is it important or can I go back to sleep. And remember, I’m not even in the band anym-”</p>
<p>”No, there’s… something’ve happened. And you need to get to the hospital, now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to be alright Zayn.

”Zayn, there’s news and- and you need to get here”

”Paul, it’s 3 in the morning, is it important or can I go back to sleep. And remember, I’m not even in the band anym-”

”No, there’s… something’ve happened. And you need to get to the hospital, now.”

…

In the car on the way to the hospital, Zayn though about what would meet him once he came in through the doors. He imagines all the lads there, patched up and in pain but okay.

They was gonna be fine, they would just have to heal for some weeks and then the’d be just like before. They’d be okay and he knew it, he was jus over-worried because they were all gonna be okay and he knew it.

…

Zayn stared openly, one hand on the wall to support himself and one fist tightly clenched by his side with his nails digging into his skin. ”L- Louis” he managed to stutter, half choking on the words and half on the sight infront of him.

”Hi Zayn, you got in time” Louis vice was low and Zayn almost couldn’t hear him, but when Louis gave him a small smile, the corners of his months curving upwards, Zayn started to cry. It was just small tears silently rolling down his cheeks and soon he was beside the bed, desperately clinging onto Louis hand.

”So so Zayn, it’s gonna be alright” Louis tried to be strong, but his voice broke and he lifted his hand to run his fingers through Zayns short, white hair.

”Listen Zay-” he started coughing, his body shaking with every cough and when it was over he dragged the backside of his hand against the sheets to get the small red spots of. ”Listen, you just gotta do this on your own now, okay?” he said, and Zayn shook his head and gripped Louis hand even tighter while he was whispering to himself ”no no no, don’t disappear please please don’t”

”Listen Zayn, you have to do this now and you gotta be strong. You gotta be strong for me, the lads, yourself and the whole damn world. You gotta make sure they ain’t sad for too long, can you please do that for me, for us? For the band we used to be?” Louis eyes met Zayns, and he could almost see the lad dying, dying together with them. So he lifted his hand and tugged of the ring he always kept on his right hand and held it up to Zayn.

”I want you to have this, and you can always remember that you have someone to be strong for now when we’re all gone an-” he started coughing again, his whole upper body shaking with every breath and the rough sound ringing into Zayns ears, seeming to echoing and like they was gonna keep going until forever. Louis took a deep breath when he finally stopped coughing and looked up at Zayn, possibly for the last time.

”Keep it, and I know that we all wanted more time together. I know that you though that we all hated you, but we all-” cough ”we all love you Zayn, and we hope you love us back” he gripped Zayns hand tightly one last time and crushed the ring between their palms, although the grip was loose and weak like he didn’t have the strength anymore.

”I don’t-” he stopped talking, coughing roughly and with every breath he seemed to get weaker and weaker, like he was actually… like he was actually dying. But he was, he was dying. Right infront of Zayns eyes, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

It wasn’t like the movies, he wasn’t taking the deepest breath he’d ever taken, he wasn’t even showing anything except his wet cheeks (when did he start crying?) and the grip stayed around Zayns hand, like it was the last thing in the world that still kept him alive.

And with one last puff of air, he pressed his last words abut for Zayn, only for Zayn to hear and he wished he didn’t have to hear. He wished he was deaf, blind he wished he wouldn’t need to be here, he didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home, he wanted everything to be like before he leaved. He didn’t want this.

”I don’t want to die Zayn”But he did. And he did it with all emotions on display, he seemed so afraid, so lonely and so empty.

And that’s when Zayn  understod. Louis wasn’t there anymore.

_”I don’t want to die Zayn”_

_”Zayn”_

_”I don’t”_

_”Want to die Zayn”_

_”Die”_

_”I don’t want”_

_”I don’t want to die Zayn…”_

Nothing was okay anymore.

_”We all love you Zayn”_

_”We all love you”_

_”We love you Zayn, we love you”_

~~”I love you too”~~


End file.
